Secret Snowflake
by Juu-chan101
Summary: Who the hell thought of doing Secret Snowflake in homeroom? Written from Riku's point of view. [Namiku lykwhoah] Written for a theme challenge. Thank you Anna. 8D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


**Theme: **Winter  
**Words: **cold, snow, ice, white, pale  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing: **Riku and Namine

**Disclaimer: **I own little other than my own mind, 'kay? That means I don't own the wonder that is Kingdom Hearts 2, or any other Kingdom Hearts games, for that matter.

**SECRET SNOWFLAKE**

"Argh," I grumbled in frusteration, staring at the partially- and shoddily-wrapped gift before me. The bright blue wrapping paper, with it's **white** star prints, mocked me. I took the paper off of the gift, determined to make it look right. Annoyed with it, I crinkled the paper into a little wad angrily and chucked it over my shoulder, at the wastebasket. The wad bounced off of the rim and ricoche'd to hit me in the back of the head.

I didn't like wrapping gifts. Gift-paper tended to backfire when I was around. Either that or my own meticulousness prevented me from letting it look anything less than perfect. Any other times I had been asked to wrap gifts, I always had Kairi or another graceful person helping me to make the paper look just right. Alone, I was a hazard.

So, there I sat, grumbling over my lack of skill with wrapping paper.

Who the hell had thought up the _brilliant_ idea of doing Secret Snowflakes in homeroom?

(ENTER TIME-SKIP BACKWARDS HERE 8D)

It had been like any other **cold**, winter day. The **snow **layered everything within view of the broad window of my homeroom advisory class. I sat by the window with my chin resting in my hand, watching snow drift down frown the gray, bleak clouds above and pile onto the windowsill outside. The other students, all clad in their school uniforms, like me, sat on desks and stood in groups. They socialized casually, not to mention loudly.

Typically, I would have been socializing with them. That day, though, I wanted to be alone and watch the snow drift from the sky. My fangirls looked a little dissappointed, but they backed off. Hah, yup, I have a fanclub. They say I'm "mysteriously beautiful." Anyway, so I had just been watching the snowflakes rather boredly.

"Alright, class, in your seats. We actually have something to do today," my homeroom teacher said loudly. They all complied without ceasing their chatter, and the teacher had to rap a ruler on her desk smartly to call silence. Silence there was. "Thank you. Alright, you've all heard rumors floating around about something the teachers have been wanting to let the students do. The principal resisted a bit. They think you're all too old for this kind of thing, being in high school."

The class started up again. Even I was becoming interested. Sora turned around in his seat, blue eyes glittering. I had completely forgotten he sat in front of me for advisory class.

"Weren't they, like, planning to do a gift-exchange or something?" He looked questioning. I smiled and shrugged.

"Beats me. I don't listen to rumors often," I said.

"Silence, silence," the teacher called, waving her hands exaggeratedly. The class hushed, and several sets of eyes then focused on the teacher intently.

"We are going to do Secret Snowflakes to celebrate the holiday season this year."

Absolute chaos happened. The class began chatting excitedly. The teacher held up a black top hat filled with little slips of paper. I stared curiously. Everyone silenced.

So, the hat was passed around, and we each drew a name. As the hat was passed around, the teacher explained how things would be happening.

"Now, you are not to tell a _single person _whose name you draw. The gift doesn't have to be special, just something kind and considerate and cheap, since I know you're all only Sophmores and you don't make much money. Remember, keep the name to yourself. You can't tell a single person who you're Snowflaking for. It's called _Secret_ Snowflake for a reason."

The class muttered general consent as they looked at their slips of paper. I'm sure some of them squealed in delight, grumbled in disapproval, and blushed with recognition. I, however, couldn't even keep my jaw from falling open.

_Namine Shiroi_

Of all the people, it had to be Namine, the beautiful, artistic Freshman.

(OKAY, BACK TO THE PRESENT)

I sat on the floor staring at the gift in my hands for a very long time before I decided I would get to it later. So, the gift was set on the coffee table, along with the roll of wrapping paper, scissors and _evil_ tape dispenser. I sighed and sat back against the couch. After a moment of silent pondering, I decided to take a walk to the park to get some fresh air into my system. I went to the front door and pulled on my coat. Pausing to think of how nippy it was outside, I wrapped my scarf around my neck and put on gloves. After making sure most of my being was secure from the brutal, winter wind, I stepped outside.

It was a short walk from my house to the park, and a very scenic one, at that. Well, scenic during spring, perhaps. Now all of the flowering trees were dead and coated with white snow. It was pretty, yes, but utterly dead. So, during the walk this time, I kept my teal eyes forward with my hands shoved in my coat pockets. All around me in various front yards, children frolicked and played in the snow. I smiled at them, and occasionally had to stop and skip backward a step so I would avoid running into a child that crossed my path.

It reminded me a bit of when Sora, Kairi and me were all still small. We would always make snow angels and snowmen during this time of year. We had snowball fights. It was so much fun.

Before I knew it, I was at the park, walking down the cold sidewalk. Somebody up ahead was clad in mostly-white winter gear and sat on a bench with her legs folded beneath her. I could have recognized her from a mile away.

It was Namine.

I watched her as I continued to walk forward. She looked serene, as always. Calm and composed. In her lap was, no big shocker there, her sketchbook. Her **pale** face was rosied in the cheeks from the cold. She was dressed relatively light for the weather. A light, icey blue jacket accented her eyes beautifully. I could see that she was wearing a white hoodie underneath that. She wore light blue jeans and white sneakers. On her ears were puffy white earmuffs that defended them from the brutal cold. A light blue-and-white-striped scarf hung around her neck. So she could handle her pencil, she'd removed her white knitted gloves and set them at her side. She looked up and her lips turned upward in a gentle smile. I kept right on walking.

"Riku," she said. I felt my face getting red, and I don't think it had anything to do with the cold. She suddenly jumped up. "Rik--"

Too late.

Before I knew it, I was flat on my back. "Ow," I muttered belatedly, pain coursing through my back from impact. I saw that my head was now resting on a patch of **ice** that shined at me as if laughing. Namine set her sketchbook and pencil down. She scurried over to me, obviously trying hard not to laugh. Her face appeared into my line of vision. I felt my face growing redder.

"Goodness, Riku, are you alright?" Namine, try as she might, was incapable of hiding the mirth in her voice. I couldn't help but start laughing as I picked myself up from the ground. She started laughing with me, her giggle airy and bright.

"I'm fine," I sighed after I'd finally calmed down.

"You sure?" She asked, walking back over to the bench and her sketchbook. She didn't sit back down, but picked them up. I stopped to wait for her. Namine motioned for me to keep going once she'd picked them up.

We walked around the perimeter of the park twice before Namine hugged herself and made an announcement:

"I'm cold," she said. "My house is over fifteen minutes from here." Before I could even stop myself to think of the possibilities, my mind pushed words out my mouth,

"My house is only five minutes away. You could come over." I froze in place, thinking of what I'd just said. Namine stared at me for a moment with her icily-colored eyes. She then smiled again, making the color of my cheeks jump up to red again.

"That sounds lovely," she said, clapping her hands in glee.

"Okay. Follow me," I said, moving for the exit of the park.

Five minutes later, we were stripping off our winter gear and hanging it on hooks by my front door. Underneath all of that, all that namine was wearing was a sleeveless white turtleneck. The girl was nuts. I straightened my black high-necked sweater and lead her to the kitchen. "How's hot cocoa and a movie sound?" She smiled again, making my heart beat a little faster.

"You're really too good to me. It sounds like fun."

"Well, you said you were cold. Hot cocoa and a warm house is the quickest way to warm up." I laughed and took two mugs from their hooks on the kitchen wall. I grabbed packets of hot cocoa and was moving to get a pot to boil water in when Namine's pale, slender fingers reached out and got one for me.

"I at least want to help," she said.

"Understandable," I laughed, setting the mugs down on the countertop.

She filled the pot with water and set it on the stove, which I had turned on for her.

"Let's pick out a movie while the water boils," I suggested, shooing her into the Television Room. Namine went right over to the cabinet that contained DVDs and began skimming the titles. I stood back and let her pick. It was polite. Namine looked for a moment. She laughed, grabbing my attention.

"Wow, Riku. I didn't think you liked movies like this."

I grew red in the face again, if it had ever calmed down. True, a majority of movies on the shelf were considered "chick flicks" and generally movies that not a lot of guys would like. She picked one off the shelf, finally, without further comment. Namine walked over to me and handed me the DVD case.

"Is this one okay?"

" 'A Walk to Remember'?"

She nodded.

"Yeah," I grinned. "That's a good movie." Namine laughed and nodded again. She shook her light blonde hair out of her eyes, which made my notice their icy color subconciously. I stared into her eyes for a moment. She stared back. For a moment, time froze completely. I quickly turned away, my heart beating against my ribcage. "I should go check on the water," I said, mostly to myself. I quickly went into the kitchen, leaving behind a confused Namine.

That was close. I concentrated on the task of pouring hot water into the two mugs and stirring in the hot cocoa powder. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remove the picture of her curious face staring up into mine. She almost looked like...no, no. Namine couldn't like someone like me. I was her Snowflake. That was it. She didn't even know that I was her Snowflake. I carefully carried the two steaming mugs back into the livingroom. Namine was sitting with her legs curled beneath her on the couch with the DVD remote on the arm of the couch. The title screen of A Walk to Remember was playing.

I saw that she was holding a book in her hand. I noticed with shock that it was the gift for her. I was her Snowflake.

"What's this?" She looked up at me as I sat down next to her and offered her a steaming mug.

She took her mug from me with a grateful smile after setting the book down.

"I got it for the Secret Snowflake thing. I'm...kind of bad at wrapping stuff, so I've been holding off on it," I explained, embarrassed.

"Oh, would you like for me to wrap it? I'm good at that kind of thing," she offered sweetly.

Before I could even say yes or no, she got down by the coffee table and wrapped the book neatly. Flawless, completely flawless.

"Thanks," I laughed. "You're a big help."

"No problem. So, let's watch that movie, shall we?" Namine smiled.

So, we watched the movie and enjoyed our hot cocoa. I walked Namine home, despite her protests.

Then, I stared at the perfectly-wrapped gift for a moment before sticking the to-and-from tag on it.

Friday came. I walked to school, bundled up in my winter gear, underneath which was my uniform. Under my arm was the perfectly-wrapped Snowflake gift. Now I just had to wait until advisory. The day came and went really fast, since I wasn't really looking forward to it. During lunch, I stuck a note to Namine's locker, messing up my handwriting so she wouldn't recognize it.

_Namine,_

_Meet me by the gym during advisory to recieve your gift._

_Take care,_

_Your Secret Snowflake_

Not really anticipating this moment, the hours slipped through my fingers. Before I knew it, I was standing out in the crisp cold with Namine's gift under my arm. A lot of girls stopped and watched me, probably wondering if I was their Snowflake. I smiled and shook my head kindly. They turned away, dissappointed, and continue their search. My breath came in crisp, icy puffs as I waited. Five minutse passed, and then ten...I wondered in Namine was coming.

Then, I saw her, clad in her winter gear, shivering because all she had to cover her cold legs were black stockings. Stupid school uniforms. She looked around. There were a lot of people rejoicing with their Snowflakes. Some were still waiting, others were searching. I watched her as she looked around.

I didn't think that outside the gym would be such a popular place to meet.

I continued to stare at her, hoping she would realize it was me.

"Riku," she called suddenly, walking over to me. Namine smiled brightly, causing me to blush.

"Hey there," I grinned.

"Do you know who my Snowflake is? I already gave Kairi her gift. All that's left to do is find my Snowflake." She looked around, and then her eyes stopped on me, with my bright red cheeks and the gift under my arm.

"_I'm_ your Snowflake," I said.

She went a little pink in the cheeks. I handed her the gift.

"Oh goodness, and to think I wrapped it. My own gift," she said, giggling lightly as the carefully removed the wrapping paper. "A book of childhood fairytales." Namine smiled up at me.

"And there's one more thing," I said sneakily, my blush fading slightly.

"Oh?" Namine blinked up at my curiously.

I nodded and leaned down, kissing her on the top of her head. Namine giggled.

"Thank you, Riku. I love it. Both of the gifts."

"I'm glad." With that, we both walked back to class together in comfortable silence, the only sounds between us the crunching of snow beneath our feet.


End file.
